gtafandomcom-20200222-history
G-Spotlight
Go Downtown and adjust the spotlight on top of the building. Smash through the window to start the course. You have until 07:00 before it gets too light to to get up there unseen. }} G-Spotlight is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by film director Steve Scott from the InterGlobal Films Studio in Prawn Island, Vice City. Walkthrough Brief To help promote the launch of the new film, the studio needs a big stunt. Steve reminisces how back in the day there were gala events, limos and searchlights. Tommy thinks of an idea and needs to find a big searchlight Downtown and adjusts it to reflect an image to a building across the road. The Mission After the cutscene, Tommy runs to the guard booth and hops onto a PCJ-600, and drives towards an office building in Downtown. He drives up the stairs to the lower floor, and enters the elevator there. There will be a small cutscene and then Tommy drives through the window, keeping towards the right edge (towards the man standing in front of the window) and follows the blips until he reaches the searchlight. He hops off the bike, walk to towards the spotlight and enters another light inside and shines it on a building, showing a picture of Candy Suxxx's breasts with the name Suxxx underneath them. The mission will then be finished and the film studio assets will now pay up to a revenue of $7000. An alternative route can be using an helicopter (there is a Police Maverick on an nearby helipad), which is faster and more useful, however there is a higher chance of death when going through the first building, but after that it becomes simple. But if you perform first jump on bike, you don't have to fly through "tunnel". Another way is using the Maverick on the Hyman Condo (if you own it); fall down immediately on your second jump, but this time, instead of taking the bike back to the elevator to start from scratch, go and get the Hyman Condo's Maverick. Then use it to fly through the checkpoints. Please note you will skip two or three unique stunts this way. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go Downtown and adjust the spotlight on top of the building. **A fast bike will be needed to jump from roof to roof. The Security Guard usually drives a PCJ 600 to work... **You will need to get onto the roofs of the buildings. There should be a lift into one of the upper offices... *Smash through the window to start the course. You have until 07:00 before it gets too light to to get up there unseen. Gallery Walkthrough Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Steve and Candy are having a disagreement about a scene for their new movie in the film studio in Prawn Island. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Tommy strolls into the studio to check on Steve and the movie. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Steve says that he's doing just fine, before taking a quick glance at the shot and noticing that Candy is hiding the male star from the shot and tells her to move a little, as the male actor costs more than her. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Tommy tells Steve that he was thinking about the movie and decided that they're going to need some kind of a big stunt to promote the movie and asks Steve if he has any ideas. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Steve goes on a rant about how pornography movie launches used to look like in the past and mentions searchlights. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Steve mentioning searchlights gave Tommy an idea. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|As Tommy walks off, Steve is left talking to himself about the old days. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Tommy gets the idea to go Vice City and play with some searchlights on the rooftops of the buildings to promote the film. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Tommy will need a fast bike to maneuver across the rooftops and he remembers that the security guard in the studio owns a PCJ 600, which is the perfect option. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tommy taking the security guard's bike. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Tommy heading out. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Tommy making his way to the building he could use to get onto the rooftops. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Tommy arriving at the building's stairs. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Tommy, about to head up the stairs to the lower floor offices. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Tommy enters the offices and decides to use the elevator to get onto the rooftops. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Tommy entering the elevator. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Inside the elevator. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|Tommy leaving the elevator. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Tommy positioning himself to make the jump. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Tommy has to smash through the big window in the office. He has time until 7 A.M until it's too light for him to get up there unnoticed. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|Tommy making the first jump. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|Tommy making the second jump. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS24.jpg|Tommy making the third jump. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS25.jpg|Tommy making the fourth jump. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS26.jpg|Tommy making the fifth jump. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS27.jpg|Tommy making the sixth jump. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS28.jpg|Tommy making the seventh jump. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS29.jpg|Tommy making the eighth jump. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS30.jpg|Tommy making the ninth jump. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS31.jpg|Tommy making the tenth jump. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS32.jpg|Tommy making the eleventh jump. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS33.jpg|Tommy making the twelveth jump. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS34.jpg|Tommy making the thirteenth jump. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS35.jpg|Tommy making the fourteenth jump. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS36.jpg|Tommy making the fifteenth jump. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS37.jpg|Tommy making the sixteenth and final jump. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS38.jpg|After getting onto the final rooftop, Tommy can finally adjust the searchlight to what he needs. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS39.jpg|Tommy adjusting the searchlight. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS40.jpg|Tommy adjusts the searchlight and points it at a nearby building. It's a picture of breasts with Candy's name underneath - her logo. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS41.jpg|Tommy's efforts have paid off and now the film studio is established as the best one in town and has more income than ever before. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS42.jpg|The studio will now regularly generate a revenue of up to $7000, which Tommy will be able to collect from the guard checkpoint near the entrance to the lot. Gspotlight-GTAVC-SS43.jpg|Mission passed. Trivia *The name of the mission is a reference to the slang term "G-spot". *Sometimes in the cutscene inside the elevator, a comical flatulent noise can be heard. *G-Spotlight, Politics and Scouting the Port are the only missions in the Grand Theft Auto series to feature nudity, as this mission includes a woman's breasts (the Candy Suxxx spotlight display). Furthermore, during the intro cutscene, Candy's "bung-hole" can also be seen. *This is the only time the Vercetti gang and the security guards are not hostile to each other. *In the Japanese version of the game, the breasts on the "breasts poster" was deleted to comply with that country's sex laws. This does not apply to the 10th Anniversary Edition. *Sometimes, when entering the office's elevator, if the player press the gas button just before the "entering cut scene", there is a good chance Tommy will gun the bike and keep on going, bouncing in the elevator like a pinball in a pinball machine during the "riding up" cut scene. However, once reached the correct floor, Tommy will exit in the normal way. *If the player has to go back up to the office after starting the course, he will have to crash through the window again, which might be considered odd considering the window had already been smashed once before. *The office where the player first enter the elevator to go up to the correct floor to begin the check point sprint is also a pick up point for some of the R3 missions, especially Paramedics. If this happens, it makes the R3 mission impossible to complete since the stair ramps that leads up to the office is meant for bikes only, not heavy ponderous vehicles such as the ambulance. *It is possible to use the Sanchez in this mission. This bike is less durable than the PCJ-600 so on the last jump it can start burning. The Freeway and the Angel can be used too, but they will not survive many jumps, so it's impossible to finish this mission on a single bike. The Pizza Boy and the Faggio theoretically can be used but they are unable to perform first jump. *This mission can also be completed using a nearby Police Maverick instead of a bike. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }}es:Punto G Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Asset Missions